It is common knowledge that both hand guns and long guns, when fired, create a resulting reaction force driving such firearm upwardly. That is, hand guns have a generally downwardly depending hand grip which, when held, places the gun barrel at an elevation above the hand. Accordingly, when such hand gun is fired, the reaction forces create a force moment couple tending to twist or rotate the gun as to cause the muzzle to move upwardly. This form of action and reaction also applies to long guns which have a gun stock held against the person's shoulder when firing. In order to provide for aiming, etc., the long gun barrel is also at an elevation above that at which the gun stock abuts against the person's shoulder. The upward twisting motion of the firearm is often referred to as the upward kick of the gun.
Such upward kick occurs so quickly that the bullet passing through the barrel is actually still in the process of escaping the barrel muzzle when the upward kick occurs and, in the past, those thusly firing such firearms would have to learn to try to compensate for the error thusly imparted to the bullet as by aiming the firearm at a point elevationally below that which was intended to be struck by the bullet.
Various means and techniques have been employed by the prior art in an attempt to overcome such upward kicks. One such prior art attempt was to actually machine holes in the gun barrel as to have such holes at opposite sides of the centerline of such gun barrel and at the generally upper portion thereof. This is a very expensive process of gun alteration and even though not understood why, such attempts have not proven to be satisfactory because such altered guns still exhibit a high degree of upward kick. Another technique employed with respect to hand guns is to hold such gun with both hands and with the arms extended in an attempt to physically overcome the force generating the upward kick. Neither of such means or techniques have proven to be successful. Further, especially with regard to slide-type automatic pistols, the prior art has failed to provide any real solution to the upward kick.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed, described and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the foregoing and attendant problems.